Vehicles, such as automobiles, may include airbags designed to inflate and be impacted by occupants of a front seat during a frontal impact of the vehicle. Front airbags may, for example, be mounted in front of an occupant. For example, a driver airbag may be supported by a steering wheel and a passenger airbag may be supported by an instrument panel. The driver airbag may be impacted by an occupant in a driver seat, and the passenger airbag may be impacted by an occupant of a passenger seat during the frontal impact.
During a full-width frontal impact, the vehicle be impacted by another object across the full width of the front of the vehicle. This type of impact may cause the occupant to move directly forward in the vehicle. During an oblique frontal impact of the vehicle, the vehicle may be impacted by another object at an angle and/or may be impacted by another object offset from a longitudinal centerline of the vehicle. This type of impact may cause an occupant to move in both a vehicle-forward direction and a cross-vehicle direction, i.e., forwardly and toward the impacted corner of the vehicle. In this instance, the occupant may impact the front airbag, e.g., the driver airbag or the passenger airbag, at an angle. Similarly, during a side impact of the vehicle, the occupant may impact the front airbag, e.g., the driver airbag or the passenger airbag, as the occupant is urged in a cross-vehicle direction.